Reflecting Flashbacks
by kitty-ness
Summary: So this is after the series but before the movie. Roy is thinking back to when he was in high school with Maes Hughes, the total goof, and Riza Hawkeye, the total goth, while he himself was THE total hottie. Roy x Riza
1. Intro

Reflecting Flashbacks

By kitty-ness

Meow

* * *

A/N: ok i don't really know what this is but it's from when i was done with my WASL (Washington Assessment Student Learning) test for the first part of math and the teacher said we could do whatever we wanted as long as it was quiet. So instead of passing notes to across the room to my friend, i started writing. Writing is better muahahahaha. Ok i'm done…enjoy!

* * *

Roy woke up to find that Riza wasn't there, sitting like she always was, waiting just for him. Then he remembered in his foggy mind that she had a "date" with Havoc. No one knew why, but everybody (maybe even Black Hayate) in his department was after her. She had tightly bound blonde hair, beautiful red eyes, and a stunning figure to boot. Even he, the **FLAME ALCHEMIST**, could get lost in her perfect-ness.

Roy looked up at the clock to see what time it was and to get away from his last thought as he blushed. Then he saw that it was one o'clock.

He smiled.

Roy knew that Riza only went on lunch dates with men that were just her friends. After all, Roy _had_ known her since high school. But Havoc apparently didn't know that, because when he had come to visit earlier, along side with Maes (sorry i just HAVE to bring him in cuz he's so funny! He knew Riza in high school, too by the way. They were like a trio…roy, riza, and maes.), he was practically drooling over her, who was at that time cutting more fruit for the Colonel and didn't notice. Sure, Roy still had feelings for ever since high school, lame yes he knew that, but he couldn't help it. They had gone through so much together…and Maes of course knew of his "little" crush in high school but he had denied it after senior year, before the Ishbal war. Maes had always seemed to be suspicious.

Roy felt his chest tighten as his heart beat slightly faster at the thought of high school Riza and when his crush had first began. Sure she was more attractive now, especially with her hair down and wasn't as irritated as before, but being the popular "hott" guy in school that everybody seemed to like, and being best friends of Maes, the funny guy, and Riza, the goth…well it still had it's advantages.

* * *

A/N:ok first chappie done! yea it's short but i got better ones coming! God sorry if it got all confoozing and all but it's my first fullmetal alchemist fic and sure i've seen the series and the movie and load of fan crap, but I'm not always sure what i'm writing…hehe

p.s. if there's something u'd like to report, please just send me a private message so that i can reply to you. You can cuss me out and CAPS LOCK at me for all i care just don't instantly report it please? It annoys the heck out of me cuz i can just delete it and not get really pissed about it.

Thank you for your time! 3 3 3 3 3 3 loads of love!


	2. date

Reflecting Flashbacks

Chapter 2

By kitty-ness

Meow…

* * *

A/N: this may seem confoozing to you but it's basically from Roy's mind/memories because of how bored he is in that dumb hospital. He's reflecting on the flashbacks he gets. The flashbacks are from when he, Maes and Riza were in high school and stuff. Maes is going out w/ glacia already, just to let u know…and i'm a girl so i needed help from my friend to write this…don't blame me i was born a girl! God ur so mean! jk jk not serious people!! w/e it may be dumb but don't report it or anything please and i REALLY don't like getting sued…it's a HUGE hassle. So yea i don't own anything or want to either but omg i'm rambling…

Well i can't think of anything else so l8er

Enjoy!!

* * *

Riza was always sitting quietly and reading in a dark hallway that nobody really used. Until Roy and Maes had come that is. Their first "hang out" was when very attractive and secretly Riza-loving Roy had asked her to come to the movies with him and Maes. She had originally said no but Maes kept whining and bugging her about it so she said she'd think about it. She turned away to gather her things while Roy handed Maes a $10 bill for his excellent whining skills. When she began to walk off, the boys followed her asking her questions like were they friends now, did she like them or dislike them, or even what she was going to wear. When she heard the 'what she was going to wear' questions she stopped for a moment and just stood and blinked. Then she continued walking and the boys continued with the questions. 

Roy showed up trying to look calm and collected as much as he could as he looked for Riza, Maes and Gracia. Roy was wearing a dark blue and black button up, long sleeved shirt and dark baggy jeans. He had his hair slightly slicked back but mostly normal. He felt extremely excited about being able to finally hang out with the girl he secretly liked and longed to be with.

Roy waited until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Maes and Gracia behind him. Maes was wearing casual jeans and a shirt that said 'That's so funny I forgot to laugh…oh wait, I did!' Gracia was wearing her hair pinned back and had light makeup on. She had a red plad mini skirt with a white shirt while wearing Maes's jacket. He was about to see if they knew where Riza was when Maes interrupted him before he asked.

"Hey Roy, close your eyes for a sec. Glacia has a surprise for you," Maes said.

Roy looked a little hesitant but he closed his eyes anyways. He used his ears and heard whispering, plus the sound of slow-walking heels. There was a hoarse voice that was getting closer to him, and the sound of a small struggle. Roy's eyes snapped open as he felt something warm and very soft being pressed into his arms. He looked down to see the very red blushing face of Riza Hawkeye. He steadied her so that she wouldn't fall over while looking her over at the same time. She was of course wearing black but she had done her hair and make up differently, as well as gotten a different kind of 'black' look from normal. He heard Riza, still blushing, say something about Glacia helping with her outfit. Riza was wearing a black mini skirt with chains that ended between her knee and thigh. She was wearing a black and red stripped tank top with lacy arm warmer up past her elbows. She had tied back some of her hair that she had streaked with silver (A/N: she had died it black in high school and added different colored highlights throughout the years until FMA) and kept her bangs to the side and in her face. Her make up only seemed to consist of a very small about of eyeliner, some mascara, dark lip gloss and some blush. But then…the blush could have been real. (A/N: heehee lol ok sry!)

Roy blushed when he looked at her and turned away to try and hide it, even though all of the other three saw it clearly. It was the perfect day, or night, to tell Riza how he had admired her from so far away. But then when he looked at her, he got scared. What if he messed up? What if she already had someone for her? What if she rejected him?? He just turned away and didn't say anything except a 'your welcome' when she thanked him for making sure she didn't fall.

_**AFTER THE MOVIE**_

Maes and Gracia had left it up to Roy to take Riza home. Riza had been ignoring him since the incident before the movie. Roy sighed. He felt bad! Besides, hadn't she seen him blushing, too!? When he asked for her address, he found that it was further than his. He would probably have to check in at home before taking Riza home. But then he would drop off his car and make Riza walk. He was sure she wouldn't mind but he decided to ask anyways.

"Hey Riza, do you mind if we walked from my house to yours?" Roy asked.

Riza just shook her head. Roy sped up a little since they were almost to his house anyways. As he pulled into his driveway, Riza looked up to his house with very wide eyes. The place was HUGE! …So Roy was rich. Big deal. Riza hid her amazement.

"I'll just tell my parents really fast. You can wait inside," Roy stated.

Riza slowly walked inside with Roy taking in her surroundings. He left leaving her feeling uncomfortable before Roy came back out. He led Riza outside by the hand and they started walking down the sidewalk, still hand in hand. Roy was blushing but Riza didn't seem to notice right away. When she did, she looked down at their hands and also started blushing. She shook off his hand and crossed her arms.

Roy felt the warmth leave his hand as he realized that Riza was not only embarrassed but also still mad at him for silently offending her.

"You look beautiful, Riza," said Roy quietly.

"Why? Is it because of Glacia's make over?," shot Riza (A/N: omg do u get it? Lol shot? Cuz she's always got a gun? Omg i'm so weird…)

"No…You've always looked beautiful," Roy muttered, blushing, looking so red he looked like an apple or something.

"Oh…Um…thanks," replied a shivering Riza.

"You're welcome. Are you cold?" he asked.

No **_duh_** dipshit! God, she's wearing a tank top! I am such a friggin'-

"No, I'm fine," reassured Riza, but shivering again.

Roy ignored her lied and quickly took off his zip up hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. Riza seemed surprised to have something warm and soft wrapped around her. But before she could utter even a quick 'thank you', he jogged ahead of her a bit.

Stupid! She's mad at you remember? WHY would you DO that?

They began to walk to an area with apartment buildings and old gas stations, and places with alleyways. There was spray paint everywhere and boarded up areas, as well as a fog-like smoke substance all around. It looked rusty and a little dangerous. Roy tried to remember if he had gotten the address right.

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Roy Mustang. I live here; always have, always will, so the address is right. Don't worry," Riza calmly explained. Roy looked back at Riza.

"Hey Riza? I'm sorry for not saying anything about how you looked and I've been acting all weird, I know. But it's just that I was surprised. I'm sorry if I offended you," Roy apologized.

Riza looked at his blushing face as he looked forward again. Riza jogged to him and actually had a big smile on her face.

"It's okay. I guess, since you normally never see me anywhere, it _would_ be a shock huh?" Riza asked.

"No, not really. I think I'm close to the only one who actually looks forward to seeing you everyday, even if we never talk. I've admired you for a long time, and…well…I guess…um…" Roy trailed off, still looking ahead.

"What? Tell me," Riza encouraged.

"Well, okay, it's just that…I'm trying to say that…I like you. A lot. Like a pathetic crushing little middle school kid or an admirer. I've just always been freaked out that you've already got somebody or you would reject me. But a couple days ago, Maes pushed me into walking down that hall to ask you out on a double date. I guess…it kinda worked…" Roy trailed again.

Riza didn't say anything to that. Roy was blushing again, so she should know that he was telling the truth. Roy thought it was a good time, so he gathered the courage and reached for her hand. He couldn't see her face but felt her hand wiggling away in his grasp. He was put out. Maybe she just didn't like him?

But Riza had only moved her hand to intertwine their cold fingers. Roy thought he would burst with happiness. Riza wasn't what you'd call 'popular', and she didn't hang out with preps (A/N: aka, bitches. No offense to those who are preppy and stuff, but at my school, all the 'popular's are fucking asswhipes…so sry no offense) or anything, but Roy really liked Riza, and for a very long time. He hoped she liked him back.

"So, Riza does that mean you like me, too? Or you'd rather just ignore me at school for the rest of eternity?" Roy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? First of all, I never said I liked you back. I'm happy you like me and all but don't automatically think I'll like you back. I bet that's how it is when you're popular huh?" Riza argued.

Roy heaved a sigh. It was like fighting a wall! It never fought back but it still hurt. Roy decided that he would try a new way to get to her.

Roy leaned in and kissed her softly.

Riza went completely rigid, as Roy's emotions seemed to flash before her very eyes. She then regained her posture, and she couldn't stop but returning the kiss. With that signal of permission, Roy deepened the kiss until she was practically pinned to the wall. Riza had her arms wrapped around Roy's neck, while he had one arm around her waist and one against the wall, pinning her there. They continued until they heard an amused voice give an 'ahem'. Roy and Riza turned to see Maes and Glacia in Maes's car. Everybody except Maes was blushing. (A/N: I got that idea from another story that someone else wrote…I don't remember who it was but I have to add it in because I don't steal stuff from others that are cool like that.)

"Having fun Roy?" Maes asked.

"Shut up! What do you want?" Roy asked, flustered.

"Well, Miss Hawkeye forgot her purse in my car, so I thought I'd give it back. Did I interrupt something important?" Maes laughed.

Roy mumbled a 'yea!' before saying in a clear voice, "Whatever! Just hand it over."

"Thanks Maes," said Riza quietly.

"No problem. Have fun!" Maes drove off after everyone said their quick goodbyes.

Roy and Riza blushed crimson red. Roy took her hand and they quickly started walking again, seeing as it was getting a little late.

A/N: OK! Done with that…NEXT WILL BE CHAPPIE 3!!!! Be ready u mo-fos! So yea…ppl need to please please please please review! So yea…uhh…i guess i'll ttyl!


	3. reality

Reflecting Flashbacks

Chapter 3

By kitty-ness

Meow…

* * *

A/N: CHAPPIE 3!!!! See? I told u I'd be back! Muahaha BBUUUUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil laughs r fun…but yea this starts out after Riza and Roy made out and got caught by Maes and all that junk. WOOPDIE FRIGGIN DOO! Ok now they will enter…RIZA'S EVIL HOUSE OF DOOM!!!! And I don't say that lightly…ok I kinda gave part of it away but w/e ON WITH THE WEIRD DEMENTED STORY OF A TOTALLY HIGH TEEN! Enjoy! hearts oh and there's bad language so yea

* * *

Roy and Riza got to an apartment building when Riza pulled out her key and was in the middle of saying goodnight when Roy said he would walk her up. Riza seemed a little off for a moment but invited him up with a smile. They got in the elevator and through the hallway to Room 405 (A/N: made it up). Riza hesitated before giving Roy a big, squeezing hug. But before she could unlock the door, it swung open.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

A slap came across Riza's check as she stood there, not defending herself. Riza's father slapped her again.

"YOU SAID 10PM! NOT ONLY IS IT 11PM, BUT IF YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS GUY HERE, I WILL NOT PAY FOR SOME KID YOU POPPED OUT! NO GET THE _FUCK_ INSIDE! YOU STILL HEED TO CLEAN THIS SHITTY APARTMENT AND DO ALL THE GODDAM LAUNDRY! …WELL? _GET INSIDE_!" hollered her dad.

Roy's face didn't show it but he was scared for Riza. She stood there like she was used to it.

"DON'T FORGET TO GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Was this how life was for her at home? Where was her mom? What was going on?

"Now get _INSIDE_!"

The man grabbed her arm so tightly Roy thought it might bruise right at that moment. Roy acted fast.

"Please, sir. It was my fault. I had to drop off my car at home and made her walk. So it took longer than it should have,"

Riza's father stopped dragging Riza to look at Roy. He started yelling again.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE WITH THIS WHORE! THIS BITCH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT SOME _GIRL'S_ HOUSE! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOORSTEP YOU SONNOFFA BITCH!"

The man yanked Riza inside, while hearing a crack from her arm or shoulder, and then slammed the door in his face. He could hear things banging into the walls and the sound of stuff breaking. Roy took out his cell phone but he didn't have time to call anyone because Riza came out while her dad was off yelling. She had a bloody lip and a cut on her face. But she also had blood staining her tank top with blood that was running down from her stomach and her arm.

"Roy! Just leave! Please don't say anything," she rushed before getting pulled back by her hair and into the apartment once again.

Roy felt helpless. Riza was probably getting beaten senseless and he couldn't do a thing about it. Roy sighed and ran home. He had to occupy his mind. He decided to work on his alchemy or something.

When Roy got home, he ran to his room and began to read _Omajinai_, but he wasn't comprehending anything. He tried to remember the cold warmth of Riza hugging him before heading towards her doom (A/N: SEE? Doom! I told u so…I'm going to sing the doom song! Doom doom doom doom doom). He snapped and started throwing things around, breaking them or just tossing them. He had no idea Riza had to go through that everyday. He didn't understand anything. Why did he have to have such a different life from her? Why couldn't he notice before? Why didn't he make that call?

Why couldn't he help and protect the girl he was so sure he loved?

Roy stopped at that last thought. 'Loved'? Wow he needed to concentrate on Riza, his crush, or possibly, _girlfriend_. He'd have to check with her at school on Monday and make her tell him what was going on. Even if he had to try all day.

(A/N: It's gonna kinda be in everybody's view now…sorta. Roy is still thinking this stuff in his hospital bed, but it's not high school Roy's thoughts only anymore…get it?)

Riza sat down in the deserted hallway of a very dumb high school. She wore a black and red long sleeved shirt to hide her bandages from her father. She had a black bandana because after Roy had left, she had been hit in the head, making her pass out. She was ok but it still needed to be wrapped. The bandana was holding back half of her hair and you could see the pair of red hoop earrings. She had painted her nails a blackish color and wore baggy black and red pants with chains. Her chocker necklace matched her pants and her earrings.

She sat down to begin reading her book where she had left off. It was a very thick book so she had a lot to read, even if she was a fast reader. But as soon as she got to her page, she was interrupted by a pair of strong hands. She looked up to see Roy Mustang with stern and hard eyes. She sighed, putting away her book.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What do you mean 'what'? What the hell is going on?" Roy asked.

"Nothing!" Riza exclaimed.

"…Bullshit. I was there remember? I saw what happened but I want you to tell me if there's anything else and also WHY?" Roy said.

Riza just stared at him with cold eyes. The last time she had told someone of her misery, they had always said things like 'oh I'll help you' or 'I'll always be there for you' or something. They just never did. Why should she trust Roy when he never talked to her or gave her a glance before?

"Like I said, nothing. I mean, why do you _CARE_? It's not like it affects you right?" Riza snapped.

Roy felt ill.

"I _do_ care! And I want to at least be able to help you! Please? You mean a lot to me," Roy asked, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Riza reluctantly took his hand. But in one swift movement, he pulled her up and yanked back her sleeve. Riza winced as he pulled on her arm that was bandaged, but hoped he didn't notice the other secret she had. But he did. He looked closely at her wrist and arm to see fading white lines and think scab marks. Roy stared at them and then looked up at Riza, who was looking away. She was waiting for him to back away from her and leave her, but what Roy did next surprised her. He pulled her close and held her, tightly. She stiffened in his arms and then relaxed. She didn't speak or really react until Roy felt warm liquid on his shirt. Her small frame was slightly shaking and her hands were twitching against his chest. Hearing a muffled voice in his chest, by his shoulder, he pulled her back and had her repeat herself.

"He hurts me," Riza sniffed, silent tears steadily flowing down her cheeks.

"How?" Roy carefully asked.

"He's abusive. He was so much stuff to me and then hits me or throws me around the rooms. He also throws stuff at me or near me," Riza explained.

"Is…that the only-,"

"Yeah. He never does…that kinda thing," Riza responded.

"Well, why?" Roy hesitantly asks. Riza is quiet for a bit before answering.

"He used to be in a gang. He saw my mom and acted all nice and shit to get her to leave with him. And then he, he rape her…you know, date rape? She got pregnant with me and they had to get married. Otherwise my dad would go to jail and my mom would get killed by the other gang members, plus she couldn't emotionally handle it. So they got married and had me. Every day my mom would take abuse, and still be able to take care of me, at least until I was in 7th grade. By then she couldn't handle it, so when I was at school and my dad off somewhere robbing some old guy, she stabbed herself with a kitchen knife in the stomach and bled to death. People came to investigate, and they wanted to question us, but they couldn't find anything, even on my dad when it was obvious. When we got home, nobody was there to protect me anymore so I was his new punching bag," Riza explained.

Roy stared in disbelief. He'd never forgive her father. Looking down at Riza, she was still crying and shaking, twitching ever so slightly.

"I know! Let's ditch today! You could use a break for reality. Come on, I'll take care of the other stuff," Roy pushily suggested.

He swooped her up and carried her bridal style. He made sure to grab her things while Riza protested, face red. Roy took her to his car and lightly dropped her in the passenger's seat, putting her things in the back seat. He went around to the driver's side and noticed Riza's blushing face. He smile and started up the car, heading to the mall.

When they got there, Riza was feeling a little better. They first got Cinnabon for breakfast and then walked to the library. Riza was ready to sit in her usual chair, but Roy had other ideas. He calculated quickly in his head and noticed her path to a certain chair. He ran ahead and jumped in her chair. She sighed and headed to a different chair, but Roy grabbed her waist and sat her in his lap. She sighed when he found that he was too strong for her, so she just settled herself comfortably in his arms, on his lap. Roy, arms still wrapped around Riza, began to fall asleep on her shoulder. After an hour of sleeping, Roy woke up and wanted to take her shopping. So Riza put away her book, and Roy grabbed her hand, dragging her along.

"Where do you want to go first?" Roy asked.

"Um, I don't know. Hot Topic?" Riza answered.

"OK! Off to Hot Topic! Oh and by the way, your wallet will not be needed at ALL! Got it?" Roy exclaimed.

Riza slowly nodded. They ran to Hot Topic and Roy to her to the clothing area. It took a while, but he got her to pick what she actually wanted and what she liked. He went up to the counter lady while Riza was picking out stuff and asked if there was a place for Riza to change. She led Riza away while Roy picked out an outfit for himself. He found black and red pants with a black shirt that said, in red writing, "I **AM** the band!" When he changed and came out, Riza had sat down on a chair, waiting for him. He walked up to her and blew on her neck while she was looking away. She was startled but recovered, and stood up to show him what she had picked. He like it, so he paid for it on the spot. It was flowing black skirt that went a little past her knees and a dark grey long sleeved shirt. There was knee high black boots and black lace tights (A/N: I hate tights…they suck) plus some jewelry. Roy snapped his gaze away from Riza when he noticed he was drooling a little over her while she was bending over slightly to look at some wrist bands. He bought Riza some clothes of her choice, jewelry, body spray, some CD's, a new backpack, a sketchbook, and some more things that any girl would buy if she had the money. They then headed off to Spencer's to buy more stuff. They then left the mall to head to multiple stores such as Wal-Mart and Target and even Fred Meyers. There, they bought even _more_ stuff. They got jeans, different colored shirts, and skirts that were longer than others. They went to the notebook section, book section, and make up section (thought Roy was a little out of place, he didn't care), where Roy had to literally beg Riza to pick more stuff to buy. They got 6 books, 3 notebooks, some gel pens, lip gloss, nail polish, nail hardener, hair dye, and eyeliner. Roy kept pestering her so she picked out some lighter colored things to match the clothes that they had already picked out.

By then, it was already 1pm, so they decided to get lunch. They went out to Roy's car with all of their bags and got in. They drove around until they found a Pizzaria. After getting in, Roy got a pepperoni and Riza got cheese. They were the only high school aged people because of the time. But there were some weird drunk looking guys. While Riza was getting up for a napkin, those weird guys came up and surrounded her; making her trapped.

"Hey girlie. Why don't you ditch Mr. Fancy-Pants and come with some **_real_** men?" One said, getting was too close for Riza.

"Yeah, we can go some place 'real quiet'. Ha-ha," the second one said.

The third thug grabbed her bandaged arm and she winced. She yelled at them to stop but they obviously wouldn't listen to her. Just then, Roy appeared and pulled Riza back by the waist, and tearing off the third guy's hand by the wrist, probably breaking it by the sound it made. All of them looked at Roy and then grudgingly left, before the police came and took them away really fast.

Roy took Riza and went back to his car, driving off. Nothing was said in the car until they ended up at a pharmacy. Roy gently took her hand.

"Come on, we should get that checked," he said softly.

Riza nodded quietly and let him lead her to the counter.

"What do you need, sir?" the counter lady asked.

"We need to get this checked," Roy stated, taking Riza's sleeve and lifting it past her bruise.

The lady gasped when she saw it. Ushering her past the counter, the lady took Riza to the back. There, she was fixed up with a cooling pack and an act wrap. Then she was asked what had happened.

"We, the guy out there and I, were eating at this pizza place when these three drunk looking guys came up and tried to take me somewhere, hinting that they wanted to take advantage of me. By doing that, they tried to take me by my arm and grabbed it, bruising it. And don't worry, the guy out there didn't do anything; he wouldn't," Riza explained, leaving out the part about her father.

The woman didn't quite seem to buy it, but let her go back to Roy. Roy was out there, waiting impatiently.

"Oh, there you are! Are you okay? How's your bruise? Do you need me to carry your bags? Should I carry _you_? Do you want me to bring the car up? Can you walk? Do you need help? Should I-,"

"Roy! I'm fine! Lets just get out of here, okay?" Riza reassured.

Roy nodded and left to get the car. When he came up, Riza turned and waved goodbye to the counter woman, silently thanking her. She then got in the car and Roy drove them to his house. It was already about the time school was over anyways so it didn't matter. They headed upstairs, while some kind of butler apparently, got all of their bags and followed them to Roy's room.

* * *

A/N: HA! don't worry they dont' do anything! goodness u sick minded peoples! lol jk

k i'm sorry that chapter was a little...harsh? idk sumthin like that

any suggestions, requests, or questions...message me


End file.
